


Dec 11

by dizzy



Series: Crisscolfer Advent 2015 [11]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5407283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First makeout! </p><p>Conclusion to Day 9 and Day 10.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dec 11

"So this is a date?" Chris asks. 

They're sitting across from each other at a burger place. It's not a bad burger place, probably nicer than Chris would go on his own. But it's just burgers, and it's just a Friday night, and it's just Darren across from him making conversation and cracking jokes. 

It's a pretty nice evening, but Chris is a little underwhelmed because this feels like basically every other time he and Darren have hung out, just a slightly new setting. 

"Yeah." Darren gives him a concerned look. "I mean, does it suck for you? I can take you home if you want." 

"No, no," Chris quickly says. "I'm having fun. I've just.... never been on a date before." 

"Really?" Darren doesn't look surprised but he does look kind of happy. 

Chris kicks him under the table. "Shut up." 

"I didn't say anything!" Darren laughs. 

"You didn't have to." Chris sticks another fry in his mouth to avoid his smile being too obvious. 

* 

They get dessert. 

Darren insists, and says he's paying. 

Chris says he'll pay next time. 

They stare at each other a little bit giddily until the waitress comes back. 

* 

"So what do you want to do now?" Darren asks as they walk out. 

Chris shrugs. "What do teenagers do after a date?" 

"Drive to lookout point and make out until the 5-0 come and run us off?" Darren laughs. 

Chris just looks at him. "Okay. Then let's go." 

"What?" 

"Come one." Chris dares to reach out and take his hand. "Let's go. I want the full experience." 

"There's not really a lookout point," Darren says. "I was joking." 

"So you don't want to go make out?" 

"Um. Didn't say that." Darren's palm is sweaty. Chris is glad, because it means he isn't the only one nervous right now. 

"So do you think you can muster up some brainpower and think of somewhere two teenage ne'er-do-wells can get up to trouble?" Chris is definitely teasing him now. 

"Shut up," Darren groans. "But, yeah." 

* 

Darren's genius idea is to park at the end of a street that dead ends into an empty lot. 

"This isn't sketchy or anything," Chris says. 

"It's not." Darren points a few houses down. "I live there, so everyone recognizes my car." 

"And... they're not gonna wonder why it's not in your driveway?" Chris is staring at the house. He hasn't been there yet. Darren hasn't been to his either. Chris doesn't have any idea how he'll introduce Darren when (if) that ever happen. But this is a glimpse at that other side of Darren and he's hopelessly curious. 

"Nah," Darren says. He doesn't offer any more explanation. Chris tries not to assume it's because Darren parks here with people all the time. "So." 

"So," Chris echoes. 

"We totally don't have to do anything, you know. I mean, I could run in the house and grab my DS-" 

Chris kisses him .

It's his first kiss and he hasn't said that but he's pretty sure Darren knows it anyway. Darren, who is seventeen and horny, who has had more girlfriends and probably boyfriends than Chris has has seasons of Doctor Who on DVD, who could get anyone he wanted and still wants Chris, is sitting beside him telling him that if Chris would feel better he would forsake the chance at any action and just play video games. 

That seems worthy of a kiss. 

*

The thing is, they don't stop after one kiss. 

Chris has no idea if he's good or not but Darren isn't complaining and Chris... he doesn't want to stop. He'll reach that line, he keeps thinking. He'll know when he's at his limit. 

But all he can think of right now is that Darren's lips are warm and his tongue is wet and his hand is on Chris's ass and it's everything Chris never quite knew to want. 

*

Then suddenly, he does know where his limit is. 

Chris has always trusted his instinct. Darren's arms are around him and their mouths are pressed open together and Chris is hard and he's pretty sure Darren is and he reaches a point where he thinks he could so easily keep going, just never stop, and that's what makes him think that maybe he needs to. 

So he pulls back to catch his breath and tilts his head away from Darren, resting his cheek on Darren's shoulder facing away. 

"I should go home," he says, soft and embarrassed. 

Darren rubs a hand down his back then hugs him in tight. "Okay." 

* 

They kiss again when Darren drops him off. 

"Good date?" He asks Chris. 

Chris looks at Darren, the way his hair is tousled and his lips are still too puffy and pink, and he can't see it but he's pretty sure there will be a bruise just above Darren's collar bone because when Chris rested his lips there Darren said suck and Chris discovered that leaving hickeys can be kind of a fun thing.

Looking at Darren makes him want to crawl right back in Darren's lap, so he averts his eyes - just for a moment. Then he looks at Darren again and smiles. "The second will be better."


End file.
